Little Darlings
by babyscriibble
Summary: When Sweetie gets hit by a car due to her parents arguing her mum blames Sweetie. Is it really what happened or does her blaming of her daughter boil down to Suzy's mental issues?
1. Chapter 1

Little Darlings

_Summary~ Sunset and Destiny are half-sisters. They have different mums but have the same wild rock star dad whose name is Danny Kilman. They get on but Suzy, Sunset's mum doesn't want any woman other than herself to even look at him. He went off to "have a little fun" with a woman from the film premier he was in and they fall out. Meanwhile, Kate, Destiny's mum, is desperate to let Danny know that Destiny is another daughter of his. It's almost impossible to tell Danny about Destiny but Kate won't give up. Her efforts aren't in vain._

_Disclaimer~ None of the characters belong to me, all belong to their rightful owners with the exception of Tally, the paramedic._

Chapter One

Destiny

The house was overwhelming; the only time I had ever seen a house so large, in person, was when I went to Sunset's (my half-sister) home to try and tell Danny, with Mum, that I was his daughter. Well, Mum and I aren't rich; we live in a poor part of Manchester. We lucky to own our own home, most people rent a small flat. The house I'mSunset's (it's not really Sunset's but she does live here.) Sunset is so lucky she lives in a massive house and up until recently, she's had a cleaner, chef and a nanny. Mum and I on the other hand, we aren't so lucky. We live in a two bedroomed, one bathroom, and a kitchen diner/lounge in one. Sunset has her own bedroom, possibly her own bathroom, and her Mum and Dad in the same building. My dad is Danny Kilman, when Mum was younger; she went to a Danny Kilman concert and ended up pregnant with his baby, little old me.

Mum was crying as I hugged my dad, Danny (I doubt I'll ever call him dad because he was never a dad to me throughout my eleven years of existence. But it's not his fault, he didn't know.)

Mum is my only parent who has always acted like my parent. In my mind I only have one proper parent, my mum. I might have two parents related by blood but in my mind parents are people who look after you and protect you.

If I could have chosen who my family were then there would be two people; Sunset and my mum.

Sunset is really cool. Because Danny is famous Sunset's family are rich. This means that she gets lots of designer clothes. Sunset had recently sent me her old designer jacket in the post, which was too small for her.

Sunset's mum, Suzy, was standing in the doorway with her arms folded and she was glaring at Danny and me. I can't believe her! She is so weird; the other day at Sweetie's sixth birthday party she threw a fit because Danny invited someone behind her back. She literally screamed at the poor little girl who was probably terrified. I wasn't there; I just heard it in the news.

The reason why cameras were there to start with is Danny and my first meeting was being put on a TV show called Little Darlings.

Sunset was overjoyed. She also looked like she didn't know she had a half-sister. She must be a good actor considering she set this thing up with a little help from Debs, the producer of the program.

Ace and Sweetie, Sunset's little brother and sister, looked surprised as they actually didn't know about me.

Sunset

I was overjoyed (actually that's the understatement of the century) at me meeting Destiny properly for the first time (I had met her vaguely when she came to visit and tell Dad that she was his daughter. He didn't actually know that Kate is Destiny's mum and when she was younger she met him and got pregnant with Destiny.)

After Dad and Destiny _finally _finished their hug (I'm not being rude I just got bored waiting for around five minutes), Dad invited Destiny and Kate in for a drink and a biscuit.

Mum looked outraged by the innocent invite. She shouldn't be so tight about who Dad sees, after all Dad has a right to see his daughter. Besides it's not like Dad is going to go off and have another affair. (I've forgotten to say about Suzy, Dad had an affair with her after he was in a film premier and he invited her niece to Sweetie's party.)

"Yeah, sure. I'm dying for a cuppa!" Kate smiled happily at Dad. Kate looked happy for her daughter to finally meet her dad.

I'm pretty sure Destiny and I will be great friends. I can't wait until I get to know her properly. From what I've seen of her, she's both nice and cool. She can climb walls! I can't. I bet she'd say that it's easy to learn. It probably is, it's just I would be worried about tearing my clothes or making them dirty because Mum would be angry and would tell me off. I bet Destiny wouldn't care. But on the other hand, her mum is so nice that she wouldn't tell her off or maybe Destiny is just a well behaved girl.

"Come on in then, I'll just go and make them. Suzy, would you like one?" Dad asked nicely, acting like he hadn't left us and had an affair with Big Mouth.

"No! Stay out of my house especially after you cheated on me with that stupid girl from the film premier!" Mum screamed.

"Suzy-"

But Mum hadn't finished yet: "Go off with that daughter of yours. The one you didn't know about. Yeah right, of course you knew about her. You couldn't possibly not know about her. That's impossible!" now Mum had finished.

"By the way the girl from the film premier is called Liz. And I didn't cheat on you; I just went away for a little while to have some fun. I mean look at you, you're a wreck. Possibly gone a little, you know, loopy," Dad replied. "Besides, Liz is a better mum then you, don't you think?"

"What? After not feeding them all day?" Mum screamed back at him.

After that it turned into a massive argument.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sweetie go into the house, because we'd been outside for a while, I assumed that Sweetie had gone toilet.

A little while later she came back complete with three plastic bags full of clothes and money. She is quite rich and has a lot of notes; she also had a lot of coins most of them are £2 coins or £1 coins a couple of them are 50p's, 20p's, 10p's, 5p's or 2p's. She doesn't have any 1p's at all. I have a load of 1p's from when I got change in WHSmith because I paid £9.99 and I didn't want a bag because I collect 1p's like some people do £2 coins. 1p's to me are very special because there are a lot of them so I can try and get one for each year. Preferably clean ones but if they're dirty then I would just clean them with copper cleaner. Copper cleaner stinks but not as bad as silver cleaner that smells of rotten eggs.

Before I could get to her, she had run to the end of the garden and was into the road without looking. I could hear a car and screamed to her to get off the road, but just as she was about to step onto the pavement, the car came around the corner and smacked into her. I heard a sickening crunch as her rib or hip cracked or broke and I could distantly hear a scream, a scream that didn't stop. Eventually I realised it was me. I stopped and ran to my little sister. Meanwhile, Mum had disappeared.

"I love you Sweetie, you will be okay, I promise, you've probably just broken something," I whispered as Destiny came back outside after ringing the ambulance.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't see her in the road until too late, I tried to brake but...but...oh god! I'm sorry I can't stand blood. I wish I hadn't hit poor little Sweetie. Why was she in the road anyway, why has she got bags, where you going on holiday? Oh god! I've ruined your holiday. Hang on, your car's in the drive not over here! What's going on?" the woman in the car exclaimed, who happened to be Big Mouth.

"None of your business," Dad snapped. "Oh my god Liz, it's all my fault. Well and Suzy's. I'm going to split up with her as soon as possible."

"Calm down Danny, come and live with me for a while. I don't mind, I swear," Big Mouth said sweetly.

"No! I'm not going off with you again especially after little Ace started grizzling because you held him upside down when Sunset went for a bath. Do you not know anything about kids?" Danny snapped. "You know if you hadn't flirted with me because you fancied me after the film premier, this wouldn't have ever happened! It's all your fault! I don't know why I felt guilty! It's your fault! I hate you!" Dad shouted.

In the background of his shouting, I could hear an ambulance turning into the estate.

Mum came back out with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I'm Tally, I'm a paramedic. What is this little girl's name?" Tally spoke in a perfectly polite voice.

"Her name is Sweetie Kilman! Don't you know Danny Kilman's daughter when you see her? Danny is very famous, a famous rock star! Do you not know anything?" Mum shouted loudly from the garden. She is so embarrassing!

Tally looked scared of Mum, I wouldn't blame her, if I met her in the street, I would be terrified.

"Who do want to come in the ambulance then, Mummy or Daddy, Sweetie?" Tally asked Sweetie nicely, smiling.

"Sunset, she looks after me the best!" Sweetie whispered.

"Too right!" Debs, who had been silent until just now muttered.

I was pleased Sweetie said that because I didn't think that she was grateful, it's also nice to feel wanted and needed because I've never felt needed because I've always had a nanny.

"We'll follow behind okay? Sunset, meet you there, see you in a little while," Dad shouted to me as I got into the back of the ambulance.

"Wait before you go, have this, I brought it for you last week but I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, this isn't the best time but keep us updated with Sweetie, if she's becomes unconscious, if she gets better, even the tiniest bit anything okay?"

Dad handed me a mobile phone, an iPhone 5S.

"It has my phone number on it, so you can text me, you'll understand it. You're clever aren't you? Good. Bye!" Dad shouted.

Then the ambulance door closed on me, locking me in with the paramedic, Tally and her partner (not the that get married, the kind that work together) and then we were moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Darlings

Chapter 2  
Destiny

Sunset went in the ambulance with Sweetie. She was conscious but in a lot of pain.  
The meeting with my dad hadn't ended well. If Suzy and Danny don't get on, they should split up.  
Danny felt guilty about Sweetie but Suzy didn't.  
"Stupid girl!" Suzy fumed. "How dare she run into the middle of the road like that!"  
"Well, it is ou_r f_ault for arguing constantly. She was upset and tried to run away," Danny replied calmly.  
"How da_re y_ou blame it on me!" Suzy screeched and stormed into the massive white building.  
The rest of us got into the car (Ace was lifted into the car and his seatbelt buckled up for him) and Danny drove as fast as possible-without breaking the speed limit-to the hospital.  
When we got to the hospital, there was one parking space left, another car was right behind us. We pulled into it and the other car's driver came to have a go at us. Apparently he needed it more than us, his daughter had a fall at the park and he needed to be there for her. Well, my half-sister was in the hospital. When he saw it was Danny Kilman, he apologized and backed away.  
Meanwhile his car got a ticket because he was parked on double yellow lines. I'm sure Danny would normally helped, under other circumstances but we had to get to Sweetie as soon as possible.  
We headed straight to reception where we cleaned our hands with the soap there.  
Several people were screaming and asking for autographs and pictures. Someone even fainted.  
When we spoke to the receptionist, she asked me: "Are you related to Danny at all?"  
"None of your business!" Danny growled. "I don't expect to have to repeat myself! Now where is Sweetie?"  
"Around that corner ," she gestured around a corner.  
Danny, Mum and I ran around the corner.  
A porter was wheeling Sweetie into the room.  
Doctor Klint told us that Sweetie had just had an x-ray. The results would come in about 10 minutes.  
10 minutes later, Dr Klint told us got the results to the x-ray. She had a broken leg.  
In 6 weeks, she will be able to walk around again, no running or P.E though. If the teachers give her any grief, just contact me and I'll tell them about the rib. For now though, no school for her," Dr Klint told us.  
"Doctor! Doctor! Help! My girl! Help her! Please!" A young woman, of about 22 screamed.  
He sighed and rushed off.  
"See, that's the kind of doctor I like, the kind who runs if one of the patients are crashing, even if its not his patient," Danny said, smiling as we walked, Sweetie was on crutches and Ace was carried.  
Danny pit Suzy in the spare room for he time being, they were going to get divorced. Finally! I thought they should have got divorced ages ago, in fact I thought he shouldn't have just ditched Mum like he did. He should've at least told her if he had to break up with her not just married another woman.

Sunset

Mum and Dad got divorced, Sweetie's broken leg slowly got better and Mum and Dad were fighting custody over me, Sweetie and Ace. Personally I would prefer to live with Dad. Mum was a bit mad and sometimes she yelled at us. Got real mad over the littlest things and yelled, sometimes I felt like she was going to hit us. She never did but it felt like it.  
When Sweetie had recovered completely, we all went to court. The jury told everyone all the good and bad points about them. Dad had more good than bad and Mum had more bad than good. Over the 6 weeks whilst Sweetie was on crutches, Suzy became an alcoholic.  
'Well, Danny is certainly the better parent, but who would Sunset, Sweetie and Ace Kilman rather live with?"  
We all got to say our opinions, who we would rather live with, whether Destiny wanted to live with us or not. I wanted to live with Dad get to know Kate and Destiny better. Sweetie and Ace wanted to live with Dad because she wanted to live with me.  
An old man, wearing glasses opened the door.  
"Excuse me?" he asked nervously.  
"We're in the middle of court right now," the judge told him.  
"It's about Suzy," the man said hesitantly.  
"Quickly then," the judge sighed.  
"She was supposed to come to the hospital today, results for her test-" the doctor started, looking worriedly at Suzy.  
"What test?" the jury interjected.  
"The test to see if she was mental basically. It came back positive," he said. "Which means she's crazy. She turned to alcohol because it was her medicine. She's unstable. That's why she went mental at the party and sometimes at her children."  
"That's very useful, doctor. Thank you," the judge said. "Jury, what have you decided?"  
"Danny Kilman should have custody of Sunset, Sweetie and Ace Kilman," the foreman of the jury said, after discussing for a few minutes.  
"Noo! You horrible doctor! I hate you!" Suzy screamed.  
She ran towards us children. She tried to hit Destiny. Danny came over and pushed her away. Destiny shielded her with her arms.  
"Security! Get this woman out of my sight!" yelled the judge.  
The security guards jumped to action immediately.  
We went for a family meal, I had pizza and chips. Sweetie and Ace for once had something different from me. Sweetie had chicken and chips. Destiny had cod and chips. Dad and Kate shared a plate of chicken and chips. They had recently started to date.  
A week after court we started looking for a house for all of us to live in and Suzy was in a mental hospital. We were getting a new start, a new town, a new school, and a new home.  
A few months later, we bought a new house, it wasn't as fancy or anywhere as massive as the old one but it was nicer nonetheless. It had white walls on the outside, 7 bedrooms, 5 of which were en-suite. That meant Destiny and I had en-suite bathrooms. Sweetie and Ace were too young for en-suites yet. When they get to my age, they would move to an en-suite bedroom. There was a cozy living room, it was big and warm, there was a soft light and a massive TV in the corner. We liked it very much and bought it. It cost quite a lot but when your dad's as rich as mine, cost doesn't matter. Within 2 months, we had moved in. We started to refurnished and decorate the place. All the furniture from our old home sold and new stuff was bought. We painted the walls altogether. After several weeks, all 3 of us kids were sent off to school. Ace was in nursery. Destiny and I walked to the primary school were Dad and Kate picked us up. Destiny and I helped Kate cook dinner most nights, on Fridays, we went out to a restaraunt, once a month on Friday, we had fish and chips and went to the beach instead of going to a posh restaraunt. The fish and chips was actually better than going to a restaurant.  
A couple of months later, it was Christmas. Destiny and I went into the town together with a few of our friends from school to buy Christmas presents.


End file.
